FateDragon Faction
by buzzyboy1
Summary: Another War is about to start, 35 masters total, follow Logan Maverick and April Hathaway, two Masters of The Green Dragon Faction, as they fight many servants.
1. Summoning: Taishi Ci and Zhang Chunhua!

In a house on a street in surburban Columbus, in the state of Ohio, A young man with brown hair and green eyes, stood about five foot nine, and wore a dress shirt, black pants, and a long coat was standing in front of a Summoning ritual circle with a halbred head in the center of it. He also had a three part green dragon in his right hand. It was a two part dragon and a lance behind it.

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation, Let my great Master Maverick be the Grey, Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate," The young man chanted, "I hereby declare, Your body shall serve under me.

My fate shall be your sword.

Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail

If you will submit to this will and this reason...Then answer! An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, Come forth from the ring of restraints, Protector of the Holy Balance!"

He repeated the chant more four times, with each chant having blood dropped into it, and then a giant Whirlwind appeared, starting to form what looked like a person, as the whirlwind died down, a person appeared wearing a helmet, with a white, hair like decoration on the top, brown eyes, mid colored skin, wearing what looked like ancient Chinese Armor, and boots to match.

"Hello sir," The man said.

"It worked, Logan!" A girl exclaimed, holding his left hand, her hand had a green dragon with a staff on it.

"Sir who?" Logan asked.

"You can call me Lancer." He said with a serious tone.

"April, go, I need to talk with Lancer personally, since I'm his master." Logan explained.

"Ok, I love you, sweetheart!" April exclaimed.

"Love you too!" Logan exclaimed.

April was a sixteen year old girl who stood five foot eight, wearing a light blue dress, matching her eyes, and has black hair.

She left the room they were in and he walked up to Lancer.

"Lancer," Logan explained, "I haven't properly introduced myself, so I am Logan Maverick, your Master."

"Ah, that explains it, by the way, my true name is..." Lancer whispered, "Taishi Ci."

"Ok, good to know, but I will still call you Lancer." Logan responded, "I suggest you leave for now, there is more we have to do, so go to the kitchen, my family is waiting."

"Ok," Lancer responded as he walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

"So, let's get you started." Logan said, "April, you can come back now!"

"Ok!" April exclaimed excitedly, blushing.

She walked back in.

"So follow what I just did." Logan whispered into her ear, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She repeated what Logan had done to summon Lancer, and that same whirlwind appeared again, but this time as it settled, a girl appeared, had long brown hair and gray eyes, wore a yellow turban-like hat on her head, and wore long, flowing yellow and dark green robes.

"I am Caster!" She yelled.

"Hi, I'm April Hathaway!" April exclaimed excitedly, "I'm your new master!"

"Hey, can we talk in private?" Caster asked.

"Sure, sweetheart, why don't you join Lancer in the kitchen, ok?" April asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Logan exclaimed.

She pecked him on the lips as he went out the door, after that she sat down.

"My true name is Zhang Chunhua, Leader of the Yellow Turban Rebellion!" Caster yelled.

"Good to know," April responded, "We should go to the kitchen, and meet with my boyfriend."

"Sure!" She exclaimed, then asked, "Hold up, Logan is your boyfriend??"

"Yes!" April exclaimed, blushing furiously, "We've been dating for five years!"

The two girls walked down to the kitchen, and grabbed something to eat, along with Logan's parents, Logan, and Lancer. Logan was seen explaining to Lancer about the purpose of Coffee, and all the different kinds of meat and fish that can be eaten. They then hear a voice.

"You two, the Masters of Lancer and Caster, you two are two of the seven members of the Green Dragon Faction, the rest will meet you in Los Angeles, California." A voice whispered.

"Mom, Dad, we got the message to go to the meeting place." Logan told them, "Please tell April's parents."

"Well, we'll tell them!" Logan's mother exclaimed.

Logan got to his car and let April in the passenger seat, he took the driver's side, and started the car. He then backed out of the driveway and started on his way.

Back in the Maverick residence, his parents are worried for him and April.


	2. Chapter 2: Major Summoning

A young man, about twenty-one, who stood about five foot seven, with white hair and green eyes, wearing a suit and tie, all parts applicable, was standing in front of a Summoning Circle with a scabbard in the middle of it.

He went through the same ritual as Logan but had to add a stanza due to who he was summoning.

When the whirlwind finished, a woman with some muscle, very tall, wearing what looked like Viking armor, was standing where the scabbard was.

"I am Freydis Eriksdottr, but for the time being, You can call me Berserker." Berserker sneered.

"Kojiro, I still have to summon my Servant!" his brother called.

"Berserker, let's head out!" Kojiro called to his servant, "Jin, you can go!"

This Berserker is only affected by its madness in battle.

A man looking just about the same as Kojiro walked in the door and set his relic down, casting the ritual, which was similar to Logan's ritual, and as the resulting whirlwind died down a man appeared, with dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing a pilgrim like hat, a fluffy collar, and a silver jacket and breeches, in front of Jin.

"I am Assassin!" The man exclaimed.

"Assassin, let's go!" Jin yelled.

The boys left their family home in down town Toyko, to catch a boat to Shanghai, China, where the Black Dragon Faction Headquarters will be located.

Little did they know, Izuru Otokawa, a black haired boy with green eyes, was doing his own summoning ritual, and then a man with black hair, brown eyes and a goatee appeared, wearing mostly green with two swords on his back.

"I am Liu Bei, but you can call me Rider!" Rider exclaimed.

"Alright, we have to head to Los Angeles to get to where we'll be meeting our Faction, and Logan said something about it being a Hathaway Clan Safehouse?" Izuru explained.

"Let's go, when we get outside, I have a faster mode of travel to the airport." Rider explained.

Izuru and Rider got outside and he called a horse to him, it was grayish blue and very large.

"Alright Hex Mark, let Master board, ok?" Rider asked his horse.

Hex Mark whinnied, and let him board, as Rider rode off to the airport.

When they get there, though, Izuru ordered Rider to get their tickets and he had his and Rider's passports to head to Los Angeles.


	3. Longinus and Charlemagne

In the Vatican, a young girl, about 14 years old, stood about five foot one, wearing a green dress that matched her eyes, and had black hair, was in a room, with a piece of bloodstained lance in the center of a Summoning Circle. She chanted the same ritual chant as Logan, and as the whirlwind faded, A man in Roman period armor, no helmet, brown hair and gray eyes had appeared, standing about six foot three.

"Well, my guess is that you are my Master, correct?" The man asked.

"Yes, My name is Alicia Newstar, " The girl answered, "What should I call you?"

"Lancer." The Man responded.

"Alright, let's get going," Alicia told him.

"Hey, Alicia!" A boy exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"Should I?" Lancer asked.

"No." Alicia responded, "That's Francisco, my boyfriend."

He ran up to her and kissed her, straight on the lips, she blushed furiously and responded back. After a few seconds, they broke apart, causing Lancer to laugh and accidentally drop him s spear, causing him to catch it before it hits the ground.

"Gotcha!" Lancer exclaimed.

"Ok, Francisco, remember that I love you and personally will miss you, not being able to do anything to help." Alicia whispered, crying.

"Love you too, just please return to me." Francisco responded.

Alicia then headed towards the border of the Vatican and headed towards the Red Dragon Faction Headquarters in Braunschweig, Germany.

In Okinawa, Japan, a forty one year old man with green eyes wearing a suit was standing in front of a Summoning Circle with a golden scabbard, has three large gems in a vertical row, gold on the sides and blue in the middle, and six six small red ones at the edges, in the middle of it. He went through the same process as Logan Maverick did and a man appeared, looked to be six foot four, red hair, brown eyes and a large crown on his head.

"I am Charlemagne, King of the Franks!" The Man yelled loudly.

"Your class?" The forty-one year old asked.

"Saber!" He yelled.

"Saber, I just got a message that we are to go to Los Angeles, in the State of California, in the United States." The older man responded.

"Let's Go!" Saber yelled.


	4. Chapter four: Rulers

**Do you have a guess as to who this rogue servant is by his description? (Looking for True Name) And also, are you able to give me the true names of the Rulers summoned to deal with this rogue servant, (Remember, he extremely powerful)?**

Logan and April took turns driving from Columbus, Ohio to Los Angeles, California, when they arrive in Los Angeles, they found a large house, owned by April's Uncle, where the Green Dragon Faction had set up headquarters.

In a different part of the world, near New Delhi, India, a man with white hair, gray eyes, stood a little over five foot ten, light grey skin that is a little more blue, wearing black, very large v neck, body suit with gold spiked plates, a red gem in his chest, eight gold shards facing each cardinal and intermediate direction, a very fluffy red cloak with a sun on each side, wielding a lance about seven feet long, with a sun in towards the end of the lance, and the point is opposite the handle, with six points around the section, connected all eight pieces with a circle, appeared in the middle of the street, walking around.

"Why am I here?" He asked no one in particular, "All I know is I am Avenger."

In Versailles, France, another man appeared, this one about five foot eleven with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, wearing armor, with a red cloak appeared in the garden of the humongous palace.

"The Grail has sensed a major anomaly," The man said to no one in particular, and then took off running.

The Man summoned was Ruler, well, one of four, and he had a job to do, find the rogue servant and eliminate him.

In Calcutta, India, a woman with brown eyes, standing five feet tall, wearing what looked like nun's attire, except it is white with two blue stripes.

"I have to find Avenger, and try to help the other rulers to finish him off." She said to no one in particular, then took off on foot.

In Rouen, France, a young lady with blonde hair, bangs on the front and a giant braid on the back, with purple eyes, along with a head piece, wearing blue, with random grey armor pieces.

"I sense another two Rulers, one nearby, have to rendezvous with one of the other rulers." She whispered to no one in particular, "I suspect another one will be called forth."

Let's just say she was right, as a young man, about six foot two, with red hair and blue-gray eyes, wearing a red coat, a brown vest, and white shirt, similar to one would wear with a penguin suit, tan breeches, and long socks with brown shoes, riding on a large horse which was off white appeared in the middle of the front yard.

"I'm sensing at least three other Rulers, all on the move, so I'll do the same." The Man said to no one in particular.

He rode off towards a harbor to find a ship, one that would take him to Calcutta.

As for Logan, April, Green Dragon Lancer and Green Dragon Caster, they walked up to the building and knocked on the door.

"Hello, ID Please?" A man asked.

Logan and April showed him their right hands, and the man let them in.

"Hey, Logan, April!" A man yelled.

"Izuru!" Logan exclaimed.

Izuru was in a large living room, with four couches, and a table in the middle, every other member of the Faction was sitting on a couch, and the last couch is where Logan, April, Lancer and Caster sat down, Logan and April holding hands.

"A couple?" One of them, a woman, asked.

"Serena," Izuru responded, "They've been dating for about five years."

"Oh." Serena responded.

"Master," A large man asked, standing about five foot eight.

"Berserker, or should I say Attila, don't separate them." Serena explained.

"Hey, are we going to reveal true names to the Faction?" Izuru asked.

"Why not?" Berserker asked, "As you all know I'm Attila the Hun."

"Taishi Ci." Lancer said.

"Zhang Chunhua, Leader of the Yellow Turban Rebellion!" Caster exclaimed excitedly.

"Charlemagne, King of the Franks!" Saber yelled loudly.

"Howard Hill, at your service!" A man standing six foot two with brown hair and eyes said, sitting with his master.

"I am Liu Bei, " Rider said.

"Gavrilo Princip, The man who started World War I." A man with brown hair and blue eyes, standing five foot nine, wearing a brown suit, squeaked.


	5. Chapter: Blue Dragon Faction

Francisco, the boyfriend of Alicia Newstar, is Master of Blue Dragon Rider, a man wearing a suit with the collar up, and a bowtie appeared on a horse.

"What the bananas, Rider!?" Francisco yelled, "Why did you try to rob a bank!?"

"Sorry, it's in my nature." Rider explained.

"Oh, right, your True Name is Jesse James." Francisco whispered to no one in particular.

They went to the airport and boarded the plane, flying towards Johannesburg. It was about twelve hours later that the flight landed.

"I'm surprised we didn't get arrested, since you tried to rob a bank and tried to hold up a train on our way to the airport!" Francisco yelled.

"Sorry about that." Rider told his master, only to ne interrupted by a man, about twenty seven years old, standing five foot seven, throwing a fireball right past them.

"Hehehehehe!" another man, dark skinned, really short black hair, gray eyes, wearing a gray robe cackled slightly.

"Rider, let's go!" Francisco yelled.

"Alright, by the way, your girlfriend must be worried about you." Rider smirked.

"Hey!" Francisco yelled, blushing furiously.

"Get back here!" the lighter skinned man yelled.

"Not today!" a woman yelled.

"Saber, what are you doing?" a nineteen year old girl yelled. **(The Saber holding the duo off is not the Saber for Francisco's Faction.)**

"Let's go!" Rider exclaimed.

"Next time we see each other, we'll be enemies." the nineteen year old girl said.

"I understand." Francisco responded as he rode off to the meeting place.

When they arrived, they saw a large house, and the two walked up to the door and knocked on the door, showing his right hand, which had his command seals on it. They let him in and he found six people.

"Hey, you must be Rider's Master!" a girl around his age exclaimed.

"So, the Faction's complete, everyone, gather up!" A young man exclaimed..

"Hi, I am Jane, and this is my Servant Berserker," Jane said excitedly.

"I am Berserker!" A large man standing about six foot four spoke with a Russian accent, "My true name is Grigori Rasputin."

"How are you alive!?" another man yelled angrily, this one was about six foot one.

"I don't know, Yusupov!" Berserker yelled angrily, "How are you still around!?"

"Hold it!" Rider yelled and pointed his guns at each of them.

"Let me introduce myself, My true name is Jesse James." Rider said, "Call me Rider!"

"I'm guessing that you, Yusupov, are Assassin?" Francisco asked.

"Yes, I am, and the name's Felix!" Assassin yelled angrily.

"Assassin!" A young man yelled.

"Sorry Master!" Assassin squeaked.

"I am Kong Ru," The man replied.

"Berserker!" Jane yelled.

"Saber, come on in." A young man whispered.

"Who is the man?" Francisco asked.

"He's my older brother." Jane explained.

"I am Sasaki Kojiro," a man, wearing purple samurai armor, with near black hair and purple eyes.

"I am Sheldon," The man from before explained.

"I need to shoot some arrows, I'm out of practice." Another man, with short hair and a beard, wearing a dark blue suit with tan pants said as he was about to walk outside.

"Archer!" A familiar voice to Francisco said.

"Tsurai!" Francisco exclaimed.

Another girl, about sixteen years old appeared next to Francisco, with big green eyes, and silver hair, very curvy body, wearing a skintight dress.

"Don't worry, Izuru doesn't have to worry about me." Tsurai explained, "Archer's True Name is Horace A. Ford."

"Ok," Francisco responded.

"Hey, little bro!" another voice familiar to Francisco exclaimed.

"Val!" Francisco yelled.

"Hey, Caster, my brother's here!" Val exclaimed.

"Oh, I must take notes." another voice exclaimed.

"Who is this?" Francisco asked.

"Caster." Val explained.

"I am Luo Guanzhong." Caster explained.

"Who's that?" Francisco asked, pointing to a hooded figure.

"Ryuhime, supposedly the daughter of the missing man last seen in Fuyuki and the heiress of a famed clan." Val explained, "And her servant is Lancer, an intimidating man, even compared to Berserker."

A man in armor, standing about five foot ten with a nine foot spear in hand walked over.

"I am William of Normandy, also known as William the Conqueror." Lancer explained.

Francisco gulped.

"This is an interesting group." Rider whispered to his master.

"What ever you do, please do not Rob any more banks or hold up any more trains." Francisco warned.

Francisco's phone went off, Rider answered.

"Hello," Alicia **(His girlfriend)** answered.

"Sorry about him, I'm here!" Francisco yelled.

"Francisco, are you where you need to be?" She asked.

"Yes, sorry about my Servant." He responded.

"It's ok," she replied.

"Hey, lover boy!" Rider yelled.

"Sorry, got to go, bye!" He replied.

They hung up and went back to what their Factions were doing.


	6. Chapter: White Dragon Faction

A nineteen year old girl wearing a skintight shirt with a long skirt, along with a rather large sweater, was standing with another woman, who wore a hat and a dress, with a frilly neckpiece.

"Saber, let's go, the flight to Sao Paulo is now boarding!" the nineteen year old girl exclaimed.

"Master Alaina," Saber said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Saber, or should I say Donna **(Donald)** McBane, calm down, even Da Vinci had plans for a helicopter." Alaina responded.

They boarded the plane and it took off about forty-five minutes later, landing about ten hours and fifty minutes later than that. When they got off the plane, Saber felt a little dizzy due to not being used to riding a plane.

"So, the safehouse is in town, I guess?" Saber asked.

"Yes." Alaina explained, "Let's go!"

They run off towards the house, however, they are ambushed by a young man who stood six foot two, with red hair and blue-gray eyes.

"I'm looking for a boat or plane or something to Calcutta, India, where is the airport?" the man asked.

"About a mile that way." Alaina pointed in the direction she came from.

"He isn't human, but I can't get a True Name on him." Saber whispered, "That was a Ruler."

"Ok, at least we were to get him where he needed to." Alaina told her.

They head to the safehouse, which is an unusually large house. They walk up to the door and knocked on it, the man asked for ID and she showed her right hand. The man let her in, and sat down on a nearby couch.

"Well, is everyone here?" A young lady asked.

"Looks like it." a bearded man responded.

"Rider, since you spoke up, why don't you introduce yourself." Another man responded.

"I'm Selene Rias," the young lady responded, she stood about five foot eleven and had a decent body, she had red hair and gray eyes.

"I'm Rider, truly, I am Robert E. Lee," The bearded man responded.

The rest of the Masters didn't respond.

"I am Archer, true Name Nasu no Yoichi." A man in samurai armor, a bow on his back, said.

An older man with a long and thin beard appeared and said, "I am Abi no Seimei, also known as Caster."

"I am Saber, True Name Donna **(Donald** McBane." Saber responded.

"I am Phillip II, King of Macedonia!" Another man yelled loudly, wearing what looked like ancient Greek armor, "Call me Lancer!"

"Sorry about that, but, are you Alaina?" Another man asked, "If so, I am Marcus Brutus. Call me Assassin."

"Sure." Alaina said confusedly.

"Sorry about that, I personally think even though he is Marcus Brutus, he can be a bit of a Casanova at times." A young man, about twenty, spoke up, "Ryukuro, by the way."

"Alaina," Alaina said.

"By the way, you're kinda cute." Ryukuro whispered, his cheeks a little red.

Alaina blushed, hard, for no one had ever called her cute.

"Are you ok, you're extremely flushed?" Ryukuro asked, and then put a hand to her forehead, causing her to blush even more, if that was possible.

"I'm fine!" She tried to say, but at that moment, a large boom was heard, startling Alaina, who hid her head into Ryukuro's chest, causing him to blush profusely.

"AWWWWWWW!" Selene and Saber cooed loudly, "Did Alaina get scared by the explosion?"

"N-no!" Alaina stuttered.

"Then why did you hide in Ryukuro's chest?" Selene asked.

"Saw something strange in the middle of kitchen." Alaina squeaked.

"So, I know you have a large crush on him, I watched everything that happened since Assassin's Master walked over to you." Selene whispered.

A man, wearing armor with green cloths under it and a helmet with green around the edges, walked into the room and sat down on the couch opposite Alaina.

"I'm Berserker," The man, known as Berserker, roared, "True Name is Zhang Fei, also known as Yide."

"Hey, Ryukuro, where's your room in the house?" Alaina asked.

"Third door on the left, yours is the second door on the left, and main bathroom is fourth door on the right." Ryukuro explained.

"Thanks," Alaina replied and without knowing it, hugged Ryukuro, causing both parties to blush slightly.


	7. Chapter: Meeting Black Dragon Faction

Kojiro Ai, his Servant, Assassin, True Name of Balthasar Gerard, along with his half-brother, Jin Ryusuke with his Servant, Berserker, True Name of Freydis Eriksdottr, have learned of their Shanghai safehouse, and are heading there on a flight. Another man, red hair with an eye patch, haf gotten off his flight, smirking.

"Looks like Maverick got his relic," The man chuckled, "I wonder who was summoned."

"Sir, we need to get going if we want to get to the safehouse before Ai and Ryusuke." Another man explained.

The man was known as George Long, and he is the Master of Saber, True Name is Tsukahara Bokuden.

In another part of the town, coming in from the south after a nine hour drive, was a man in a suit, green tie, and had an earpiece in, along with another man wearing an American uniform from the Revolutionary War era. They parked the car at the house and walked in, the door asked for ID, and he showed his right hand. The door opened, and they took the first seat. The man in the suit's name is Du Tan, assistant Curator to a museum in Fengxin County, China, and his Servant, Rider, also known as Paul Revere.

Coming from the north, a seventeen year old boy, wearing a black cloak, and green under it, had what seemed to be piercing blue eyes, he is Asher Landon, and he is the Master of Archer, with the True Name of Jumong. He wore something similar to samurai armor, but much older, and had a bow on his back.

Another man, twenty-seven years old, appeared with his Servant, who wore a grey robe.

"Caster," the man warned, "please don't summon any undead right now."

"I understand, Sir Carpenter." Caster responded.

"Call me Jeffery, As for you, keep your Identity, John Domingo, on the down low." Jeffrey reminded.

"Hurry, Lancer!" A fifteen year old boy along with a woman in samurai armor carrying a Jogekama Yari **(A Japanese spear with three blades, one pointed up, one pointed to one side facing up, and another one on the opposite side, facing down** , ran down the road yelling.

Everyone got to the front door, and each showed their right hand, letting them in. As for them they found a large living room, and sat on one of the four couches in the room. They introduced themselves to each other and had small talk.


	8. Chapter: Meeting the Red Dragon Faction

**Did anyone guess correctly, if so, props for you, if not, Avenger's True Name is Karna, Son of the Sun God. The Rulers were the brown haired man was Louis IX, the blonde haired girl was Joan of Arc, the woman in white was Mother Theresa, and the red haired man was George Washington.**

In Braunschweig, Germany, Alicia Newstar walked up to a large building, and knocked on the door.

"ID please." a voice asked.

Alicia showed her right hand and he let her in.

"Lancer, come with me." Alicia told her Servant.

"Yes, milady," Lancer responded.

"So, what are we going to do for a week?" Alicia asked.

"Bond, let's introduce ourselves and let the Servants introduce themselves." Another voice, a woman this time, answered.

"Let's start with Masters, I am Karen." A different woman, answered, she was five foot three-quarters, with reddish brown hair and green eyes.

"And My True Name is Harry Houdini." A man standing five foot six, sitting next to Karen, explained, he had dark brown hair and eyes, "Call me Caster."

"I am Ling He!" The man at the door shouted, "Hey Assassin!"

"My true name is Leon Czolgozs," A man with blonde hair and green eyes said.

"I am Yūki Bokuden, and Saber!" another woman exclaimed.

"I am Julie d'Aubigny." Another woman said, wearing a not so fluffy dress, had brown hair and green eyes. She also had a sword hooked onto her left side.

"My guess is that you are Saber?" Alicia asked.

"Yes," Saber replied.

"Saber, Assassin, and Caster." Alicia whispered.

"You go," Yūki whispered.

"I am Alicia Newstar, and this is Lancer." Alicia introduced herself and her Servant.

"My true name is Longinus, Soldier of the Cross." Lancer introduced himself.

Saber then lunged towards Alicia, only to be blocked by Lancer's spear.

"I dare you to continue that attack." Lancer snarled seriously.

"I was testing your response time." Saber responded.

"By lunging at her!?" Lancer yelled.

"I will go next, my name is Mr. Cancatuzène, and this is Rider." The man, with gray hair and eyes, responded.

"My true name is Ulysses S. Grant, the Eighteenth President of the United States!' A man who stood five foot eight, with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a Union General's Uniform, exclaimed, "but Call me Rider."

"Hi, I am Misaki, and this is my servant Berserker." A young girl said quietly.

"I am Ghengis Kahn, Khagan of the Mongol Empire!" A man about six foot one, somewhat built, wearing armor, had red hair and green eyes, yelled ferociously.

"Hey, Archer!" A young man, who was sitting next Alicia, exclaimed, "By the way, I'm Zhu."

"Alicia Newstar." Alicia responded.

"I am Lieutenant-Colonel John Churchill!" A man in a 1930's Royal Army uniform shouted, even though he was right next to them.

"We should do something together, like all fourteen of us." Alicia explained, "Since we are one Faction."

One week later, everyone in this Faction was ready for war, and when the war started, the group headed off to try and engage the other Factions.


	9. Movement: Green Dragon

**Some of the servants may call some others different names. In Ancient China, Officers had something called courtesy names, in this case, Ziyi=Green Dragon Lancer** **Yide=White Dragon Berserker** **Xuande=Green Dragon Rider** **Fengxian=A soon to be revealed member of the Avenger class**

The war had officially started two days ago, and Logan, along with April, Lancer, and Caster, were on a boat towards Toyko when someone tried to attack April with a knife, causing Logan to pull out a sword and blocking it.

"Where did you get the sword?" April asked.

"In the hidden compartment in the trunk of my car, kept there to protect not only myself, but you too." Logan explained.

"Ok," April yelled.

"Caster, can you keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, ok?" Logan asked.

"Ok, since this is to protect my Master." Caster answered.

Caster kept her guard up, looking for anything odd. This continued for the duration of the boat ride. While they were on the boat, the two had some time to relax and prepare for the oncoming war.

"Alright, there are 28 other Masters, one is supposedly very dangerous, from what I've heard, she is Alicia Newstar, and her Servant is Lancer, she is of the Red Dragon Faction." Logan explained, "The Red Dragon Faction's Lancer is someone to look out for, along with the four other Berserkers."

April listened to what Logan was saying and responded, "What should we do if we encounter any of those five?"

"Run," Logan answered plain and simple.

As they continued discussing the other Masters due to information given by Assassin, and other members of an organization that he worked for alive called the Black Hand **(This is a Support Type Rank B Noble Phantasm)**. They sorted through the information until...

"I'm picking up something on this boat!" Caster squeaked.

"Lancer," Logan called.

"Right here," Lancer called.

Caster ran to Lancer and hid behind him. Lancer scratched his helmet in confusion, only to find a person much bigger than him looking at them, with a serpent shaped headed, twenty foot long spear.

"Ziyi, what are you doing alive!?" The man yelled.

"Yide, why are you even here!?" Lancer yelled.

"That's White Dragon Berserker." April whispered.

"Lancer, be ready to fight." Logan ordered.

"Caster, stay back!" April yelled.

Berserker roared, and a man on the other side of the ship had a heart attack. Medics ran to the man to try and save him. It worked and they got the man to the infirmary.

"What was that?" Lancer, Logan, Caster, from behind Lancer, and April asked.

"My Noble Phantasm, Roar of Death." Berserker explained, "It actually killed someone once, don't remember when."

Lancer, Caster, who is now shaking, Logan and April gulped.

"It's ok, Caster," Lancer whispered, "it's okay."

Caster is trying not to blush, she held it in, and calmed down.

"I was worried." April whispered.

Logan kissed her cheek, whispered, "I would expect that."

"Hey, we need to make an alliance for now, I got a message from Ruler **(Mother Theresa)** , that Avenger is loose from India and is moving towards us." White Dragon Berserker explained.

"Lancer be ready when we get off the boat." Logan ordered.

"Caster, you are the leader of the Yellow Turban Rebellion." April whispered, trying to encourage her, "You don't have to shake everytime something scary happens."

"I'll try." Caster explained.

However, when the boat docked, Logan, a hooded figure, April and their Servants got off the boat only to find a man, wearing red and a spear with what looked like a sun in it.

"I am taking one guess." Lancer responded, "Avenger."

"Yes, let's go somewhere we're not going to destroy an entire city." Avenger said.

The seven of them find an island not far from the city and Avenger challenges them.

"Berserker, be ready," the hooded figure yelled.

"Lancer, you too." Logan ordered.

"Caster, prepare a powerful non-Noble Phantasm spell." April explained.

"Preparing it now." Caster responded.

Avenger swung his lance and was blocked by Lancer's, the two continued their lance battle, Lancer countering blow for blow, until they stopped clashing.

"My report is in, a lone intruder taking on everyone he can fight, now, Guards of Jiancheng, protect the area!" Lancer yelled.

The area around the island is sent to Jiancheng, in the Wu territory. Horsemen and infantry start looking around the area for Avenger.

The armor that was on his legs and arms disappeared and the ground cratered in, red Lightning appeared above the spear.

We then hear, "On the battlefield, there are no regrets. My father, I ask for your forgiveness. For the first and last time. End everything, Vasavi Shakti!"

The lightning came and hit the ground, then going off like a red Nuke. Logan and April took cover.

"So, this will be my final stand, so My Army, hear me!" Caster yelled, "As my sisters **(normally brothers)** and I go to war, Yellow Turban Rebellion!"

When Lancer's Noble Phantasm ended, another activated, in the real world, two hundred thousand soldiers stood behind Caster ready to fight.

"Ready!" Caster yelled.

"This looks bad." Avenger squeaked.

"Yes it does." Four people, two men and two women, said in unison.

"Alright, thanks for luring him." one of the women responded, "I was the one who sent White Dragon Berserker the message."

"Thank you, question, why are there four of you?" Lancer asked.

"We are here to keep the war in check." the red haired man explained.

"So we need to deal with this Avenger, and then the war continues as normal?" Caster asked, then yelled, "Attack!"

The army attacked Avenger, only to meet him on the ground, battling two hundred thousand soldiers with only one spear. He had taken out most of them when another person appeared, in Roman armor with a fourteen year old girl.

"Lancer!" the girl yelled.

"I'm going to help!" Red Dragon Lancer yelled, "So, your time has run out, and you are now stuck, Spear of Destiny: Piercing Strike!"

The spear went into Avenger's right side, blood and water poured out of the wound.

"Karna, Son of the Sun God, is now dead!" Red Dragon Lancer announced.

He disappeared into light, and Both Lancers discussed about a possible battle. They agreed on a later date.

"Lancer!" Logan yelled, "Let's go!"

"You too!" the girl yelled.

"By the way, you are?" April asked.

"Alicia Newstar." Alicia responded.

"Oh, ok." April realized.

Everyone got off the island and headed around the town. Logan and April were walking around the town, holding hands as if they were on a date. Until another man, about six foot four, appeared in a frenzied state. Logan thought he heard mumbling in Russian.

"Lancer, get ready!" Logan ordered.

"Caster, behind us." April ordered.

"Alright!" both yelled.

"Berserker, come back!" a woman yelled, "Do not engage them!"

Blue Dragon Berserker mumbled something in Russian and left. His master left too. Logan continued down the street, finding somewhere to eat. They found a noodle shop in the north side of Tokyo and sat down.

A woman walked up to them and asked what they wanted, in Japanese, so they asked for a translator.

"What do you want for drinks?" the translator asked.

"Tell her that we want tea, mine with lemon, her's without lemon." Logan answered.

"A hot tea for us both." Lancer answered.

"I have let the waitress know and she will be back with the orders." The translator responded.

About five minutes later, one can find Caster cuddling into Lancer due to memories of Blue Dragon Berserker's appearance. That's when the tea came, a pitcher of hot water with some bags sitting on the table.

"These are the best teas in the shop." The translator told them.

They selected a bag and placed it in the cup, pouring the water over the bag, and sat there.

"How long does this take?" Lancer asked.

"About five minutes." Logan explained.

The waitress came back and asked for their orders, they all ordered some sort of Ramen, and Caster and Lancer are having it for the first time. Logan then received a phone call from Izuru Otokawa.

"Hey Izuru, what's up?" Logan asked.

"Rider and I are fine, but Berserker's Master is injured and Berserker's going berserk." Izuru responded, "You?"

"We encountered White and Blue Dragon Berserkers, Red Dragon Lancer, and four Rulers, all because Karna showed up, on an island off the coast, and it took Red Dragon Lancer's Noble Phantasm to finish him off." Logan responded.

"Oh, that sounds scary." Izuru responded.

"That's not all, we ran into Blue Dragon Berserker, along with his Master, scared the bananas out of Caster, and now we're in a noodle shop." Logan explained.

"Oh, tell Lancer and Caster I said Hi, along with Rider." Izuru told him.

"Alright." Logan answered and the line cut off.

Logan hung up.

"By the way, Izuru and Rider said hi." Logan told them.

"Xuande offers his regards?" Lancer asked.

"Yes," Logan explained.

"Ziyi!!!!" someone yelled.

Lancer gulped.

"Are you ok?" Caster asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but I think that was Yide or Xuande." Lancer explained.

"Hopefully Xuande," Caster answered, "Because Yide is extremely scary."

"He makes me shudder a little." Lancer explained.

"Everyone's orders are here." The translator said.

Caster and Lancer ate slowly while their Masters ate at a normal pace, until everyone was done eating.

Another man walked up to Logan and whispered something, and he responded.

"Here's your bill."

"¥370!" Logan yelled.

"That's about $4, sweetheart." April responded.

"Oh!" Logan exclaimed.

So they left the noodle shop after leaving a five dollar bill, and got to their hotel, the four of them were in room 561. Logan climbed into the bed, and April followed, cuddling Logan. Lancer and Caster took turns guarding the couple.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Caster cooed.

"Quiet, or they will wake up." Lancer whispered.

As for the rest of the Faction, Izuru and Rider, along with Serena and Berserker, were heading East, towards New York City to catch a boat, when they stopped in Carson City, Nevada, and checked into a hotel, and took the room, it had two beds, and the Servants took guard.


	10. Movement of the Red Dragon Faction

The moment the war started, Everyone but Assassin's Master left the safehouse, Alicia headed towards Toyko in a taxi to the edge of Europe, and from there, Her Servant tried to find some sort of transportation, only to end up with another taxi, which dropped her off in Moscow, where she caught a late night flight to Tokyo, and landed about ten hours later. She went through the airport with Lancer, who picked up a gray suit for traveling. He then materialized his lance, sensing another Servant. A man about six foot four appeared in front of them.

"Berserker, be ready!" A woman called.

"Lancer!" Alicia called out.

Blue Dragon Berserker went straight for Alicia, only to have a spear in his hand.

"Retreat for now." The woman called out.

He retreated, and Alicia continued her day in Tokyo, exploring the city all while finding a hotel, for at least two days. She got lunch and was about to eat it when a red haired man appeared in front of them.

"Longinus, right?" The Man asked.

"How did you know that!?" Lancer yelled.

"I am Ruler." The man said, "There is a major anomaly coming towards Tokyo."

The man then left. Alicia took the man's message to heart and started looking around for anything out of the ordinary. She then continued exploring the city.

As for Karen and her Servant, Caster, they were heading towards Johannesburg, catching a flight to the city from Braunschweig, a fourteen hour flight. Halfway through the flight, Caster sensed something out of the ordinary on the plane.

"Hey, Master, I think there's a servant nearby." Caster responded.

"Caster, I want you to find the possible Servant and trap them in a straightjacket." Karen told him.

Caster walked towards the back of the plane and just as he suspected, Blue Dragon Lancer was in the back, not amused, and he picked up Caster, throwing him across the plane, and he landed back in his seat.

"That was Blue Dragon Lancer, and his Master."

"Ryuhime," Karen whispered, "She must have had a very bad life, with her father disappearing when she was seven."

"However, this is a concern." Caster responded.

As for Misaki and Berserker, she was heading towards Rio de Janero mostly in a taxi, until she got to Madrid. She went out in Downtown Madrid, she was teamed up with Mr. Cancatuzène and Rider, who was heading to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

"So, where are you headed?" Misaki asked.

"Pittsburgh, in the state of Pennsylvania." Rider answered.

"Ok, just be careful, most likely, someone from Green Dragon Faction is already heading that direction." Misaki responded.

Misaki is the youngest Master at 12 years old, and was selected by the grail for unknown reasons. Her parents had no choice but to let her go, but considering she had Berserker, she will be fine, and her uncle is Mr. Cancatuzène, since her mother was his youngest sister.

"As for me I will be staying in Madrid." Misaki responded, "At least until I get my bank account sorted out."

"Ok, sweetie, I'm heading to Pittsburgh, catching a flight there." He responded, "Now, win this war!"

"Understood!" Misaki responded.

"So, she is your niece?" Rider asked.

"Yes." Mr. Cancatuzène responded.

They boarded their flight, as Misaki left the airport. She went to the hotel, and dropped her stuff in her room. She left and went to a restaurant in town.

"Berserker, be careful," Misaki told her Servant.

The two of them ate and headed back to the hotel after sightseeing in the city. Misaki went to sleep and Berserker took guard.

As for Zhu and his Servant, Archer, they were heading towards Shanghai, when they got derailed exploring Moscow, and all its sights.

"This is amazing to see Archer!" Zhu exclaimed.

"Interesting, never been here before." Archer responded.

They continued exploring Moscow, until something strange occurred, another Servant appeared.

"Black Dragon Saber." Red Dragon Archer sneered.

"Are you ready?" Black Dragon Saber retorted.

"Always," Archer replied, drawing his sword, **he was known for fighting with a sword, along with being the only one to kill someone with a longbow, in World War II)**.

The two started dueling, swing for swing, until Black Dragon Saber pulled away.

"So, you are an interesting fellow," Red Dragon Saber explained, then yelled, "Blade of the Wandering Swordsman!"

"Crap!" Archer yelled.

His blades struck faster than Archer could comprehend, and he took a slash to the arm.

"Archer, retreat!" Zhu ordered.

"Got it!" Archer yelled.

Archer and Zhu ran off, Archer with injuries, and returned to spirit form to recover. They went to the hotel and checked in. Archer parked himself near the chair, as Zhu went to bed.

Over to Saber and Yūki, they were assigned to head out and try to find as many Servants as possible, so they headed towards Shanghai, at least they were intending to go there, only to be stopped at the border to Syria. They were guided to Tehran and had to stop there.

"What are we doing in Tehran?" Saber asked.

"I don't know." Yūki answered.

They decided to stop here for the night, and got a hotel room.


	11. Blue Dragon movements

Ryuhime was out training in Hamburg, Germany when the war started, and had to catch a flight back to Johannesburg, where her Faction Safehouse was. So, she caught a taxi to Braunschweig, and caught a flight there. Lancer took a seat, after his master took the window seat. They were halfway through the flight when someone walked over.

"Red Dragon Caster, go back." Lancer whispered.

He didn't do anything, and Lancer threw him across the plane and back into his seat, upside down.

As for Saber and Sheldon, they were in Cairo, Egypt, awaiting another flight towards Tokyo, as they had just missed his flight. Unfortunately, they ended up stuck in the city for that night, having to eat there.

Berserker had caught the flight to Tokyo, with his master, Jane. They get into the city and immedately, Berserker spotted something, and went after it.

"Berserker, be ready!" Jane yelled, following along.

He had come across another master, Alicia Newstar and both had decided to work together to try to Eliminate her, however, as soon as she tells him to go, someone else noticed. Berserker attacked only for his right hand to be speared.

"Berserker!" Jane yelled.

Red Dragon Lancer was looking at him with a "you mess with her, you mess with me" kind of face.

"Lancer!" Alicia called out.

"Retreat for now!" Jane yelled.

He and his Master ran off towards a clinic to check his hand out. Her hand is missing a Command Spell due to His Mad Monk.

Over to Caster, he and his master were in Portugal waiting for a flight to Chicago, attempting to intercept Mr. Cancatuzène, and hopefully get to Los Angeles.

As for Rider and Francisco, they ended up in Tehran, and were on their way to their hotel when they looked and saw Red Dragon Archer on the chair in the window they looked. Red Dragon Archer did not see them. They continued to their hotel.


	12. Movements of the White Dragon

Alaina, Saber, Assassin and Ryukuro all caught a flight from Sao Paulo to Tokyo, Saber and Assassin taking one row as their Masters took another.

"You two, be careful." Alaina and Ryukuro noted.

"Understood!" Both Servants responded.

Alaina then became sleepy, her head deciding where to fall until it landed on Ryukuro's shoulder. He was very calm and composed on the outside, but felt more like compost on the inside. About twenty seven hours later, the flight landed, at the same time as Berserker's master got in on the boat. The two of them went to the South of the city and ran into an unknown servant.

"Alright, let's do this!" the unknown servant yelled.

"Be ready!" Their Masters yelled.

The unknown servant stood about six foot ten, wearing ancient Chinese armor, and a helmet with two large streamers, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm the guy who led the charge to kill Ceaser, and I am shaking." Assassin told Saber.

"You are both funny to think you can take me on." The unknown servant sneered.

"Let's try to hold him off." Both responded.

Saber lunged for him, only to be blocked by a lance, grabbed by her left arm and thrown about eighty feet. Assassin then tried to strike him, but he took a blow, causing him to stumble.

"Saber!" Alaina yelled.

"Assassin, be careful!" Ryukuro yelled

"I see, so, Duelist's Challenge!" Saber yelled.

The unknown Servant looked towards Saber and scoffed.

"I see," Assassin whispered, "So, who are you?"

"I am Contracted Avenger," Avenger responded, "Also known as the Flying General."

"Let me think," Ryukuro thought out loud, "You must be Lü Bu!"

"How did you know!?" Lü Bu yelled.

"I've done my research." Ryukuro explained.

"Lü Bu, let's go, I need you to deal with someone else." a boy sneered, "I will find a way to get to you, Maverick."

"Yes sir," Lü Bu muttered.

He left and Saber limped to her Master, and Assassin stumbled to his Master.

"Let's get moving." Alaina and Ryukuro whispered.

The group went to a hotel and took it easy.

Berserker and his Master were mostly trying to help with the rogue Avenger.

"Karna, Son of the Sun God, is now dead!" A voice yelled.

The rest of them were either in the safehouse or heading towards Johannesburg.

The next evening, Alaina and Ryukuro were out on the town when they walked into a noodle shop, and spotted a seventeen year old boy with brown hair and green eyes, along with a girl about three months younger, with black hair and blue eyes.

"By the way," Ryukuro whispered into Logan's ear, "You may want to look out for Lü Bu, and his Master."

"Huh, I thought there were thirty five Servants." Logan whispered back.

"This one was an anomaly, summoned for the purpose of getting to you." Ryukuro whispered, "You better be careful, Lü Bu tossed our Servants around like rubber chickens."

"Good to know," Logan whispered.

Ryukuro went back to the table.

Logan and April had their own conversation as Green Dragon Caster and Green Dragon Lancer are drinking tea.

Alaina and Ryukuro were having their food when Logan walked up.

"I suggest that the four of us, White Dragon Berserker's Master, along with Red Dragon Lancer's Master should ally with each other to fight him." Logan suggested.

"Our Berserker?" Ryukuro asked.

"Yes." Logan answered.

"We agree." Ryukuro answered, "When will you be seeing Newstar again?"

"In three days, Lancer wants to fight her Servant." Logan responded, "It seems that he has found a rival."

Ryukuro got a call from one of Assassin's assistants about a duel between Black Dragon Saber and Red Dragon Archer, Archer retreated.

Most of the others were cloaked, so even their own Faction members don't know their movements, otherwise, Alaina and Ryukuro toured the city.


	13. Black Dragon Movements

Black Dragon Saber, along with his Master, George Long, had been assigned to head towards Johannesburg. The two had boarded their flight, and about halfway through, the flight had to land in Moscow. The two headed around town until Saber sensed something off.

"Red Dragon Archer." Saber sneered.

They dueled until Red Dragon Archer took an injury and returned to his spirit form. **(Like Rider from Fate/Zero when he fought Saber for the last time.)**

They continued around as they tried to find a hotel to stay in.

Black Dragon Berserker and Assassin were with their Masters, attempting to get to Johannesburg, but got stuck in Braunschweig. Still they started their search for a safehouse, since Assassin had gotten information on the Red Dragon Safehouse's location, in terms of city.

Black Dragon Rider along with Black Dragon Lancer, ended up in Los Angeles, trying to get to The Green Dragon Safehouse. They ran up and down the streets until Shinshi Daichi appeared with Green Dragon Saber. Saber drew his sword, prepared for Combat.

"Be careful," Shinshi noted, "We're in the United States of America, and if Black Dragon Rider is who I suspect, he's much stronger here."

"Understood, Advisor." Saber Responded.

"Be careful, Lancer!" Sairai yelled.

Lancer distracted Saber as Rider started chanting, "It is my time to warn the people...

"Midnight Ride."

"Midnight Ride, that means, you're Paul Revere, Black Dragon Rider!" Saber regally announced.

"Lancer, when Saber moves, strike, ok?" Sairai asked.

Rider shot at Saber, but Saber moved, Lancer took her opportunity to Strike. Saber parried the lance, allowing them to continue dueling. For what seemed to be several hours, Green Dragon Saber and Black Dragon Lancer were fighting until Sairai called back Lancer. Saber continued on Patrol as Shinshi left to get some sleep, and the two Masters of Black Dragon Faction headed to a nearby Hotel.


End file.
